the new master
by heero2334
Summary: Ash has become Pokemon master. A new group of trainers has arrieved. can they beat Ash? and what is this. A new evil has appeared can they handle it?
1. Chapter 1

hiro4439: Hello out there I'm back. this time in the world of pokemon.

Rayray: oh boy, hiro4439 brought me, Ash, and Misty along for the ride to.

Ash: Sweet! I'm the Pokemon Master

Misty: Don't get full of yourself Ash or do I need to get old faithful on you

Ash: hey that is not needed.

hiro4439: calm down you two it is just a story.

Rayray: This is going to be a long story. Hiro4439 does not own Pokemon but his brother has some of the games.

* * *

Chapter one

It has been four long years since Ash has become a Pokemon Master. Back In Pallet town Professor Oak is getting ready for a new group of trainers to have their own story to unfold.

One of the new trainers is a boy by the name Jonathan. Jonathan loves water pokemon, but at the same time wants to train other types of pokemon. Professor Oak thinks Jonathan has the best chanceto beat Ash in a pokemon battle.

Another of the new trainers is a girl by the name of Amber. She has this thing for grass Pokemon. She thinks that grass pokemon are the best type to train. Amber does not have intrest in battling. She is in it to see all the types of pokemon that are out there.

The last trainer is a boy by the name Ryan. He has a love for fire pokemon. As well asbeing Jonathan's rival, Jonathan and he are great friends even though they show it in a wierd way.

These three are the new face in the the world of pokemon. Will they be able to become the best the world has ever seen. Or will they follow the path that team rocket had made in the past.

* * *

hiro4439: there is chapter one

Misty: some chapter that turn out to be.

Rayray & Ash: It was good to me.

hiro4439: Send reviews or flames but not to harress.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days before Jonathan, Ryan, and Amber was to get their very first Pokémon. They all have plan on going on a walk through town before they left to start their journeys. They wanted to visit the place they meet each other for the first time. They wanted to remember what happen the day they meet. On the other side of town their parents were planning a going away party for them. Jonathan's mom was a party planner. Amber's father was a cook. So food was no problem. Professor Oak agreed to have the party at his house so the kids could pick their Pokémon at the party. This year Professor Oak pulled some strings to get the Pokémon from the Johto for some of the choices. And the other reason there were three trainers that had registered late. They came from Pewter City. They were supposed to be there as Professor Oak aids with Tracey. But they wanted to be trainers instead. On the other side of town, Jonathan, Ryan, and Amber were at a café talking about how everything will change after that night.

"I'm going to be number one in the world," said Jonathan.

"Not if I beat you first Jonathan," Ryan Said

"Will you two stop it already? We heard you two the first time," said Amber.

"Sorry but I just can't wait I have been dreaming about this all my life. To beat Ash will be the best thing that will ever happen to me," said Jonathan.

"Not if I beat Ash first. Then you have to beat me," Ryan said.

"Will you quite already. I'm ready to go home and our parents probably worry sick about us," said Amber.

"You're right it is time to go home," said Ryan. With that they went home to find out that no one was there. So they went Professor Oak's house. When they got there, they saw that his house's font door was open.

When they came in, everyone jumped out and shouted "surprise." It was truly a surprise. Jonathan, Ryan, and Amber could hardly believe that their parents would throw a party like they did. Then Professor Oak came up to them and said "follow me." They followed Professor Oak to a room with six poke balls. Professor Oak said "here are the Pokémon you may choose from. There are two fire types, two grass type, and two water types Pokémon. You may only pick one.

Ryan asked, "Why only one?"

Amber said, "Good question."

Professor Oak said, "The other three Pokémon will be for the other trainers."

Jonathan said, "That just means more competition for me."

Professor Oak said, "Well that is one way to look at it. Or as more rivals for you two." With that said, Jonathan went to pick a Pokémon. He picked squirtle for his Pokémon. Amber picked chikorita as her Pokémon. Ryan picked cydaquil as his Pokémon.

Amber asked," why are there six trainers starting from pallet town in the first place professor?"

Oak said," There are rookie trainers coming from lavender town that want to start."

Ryan said, "I guess that makes since why there are so many Pokémon this year."

Jonathan said, "We should wait for the other trainers to get here to start our journey. Is everyone in agreement?"

Amber said, "That's cool with me."

Ryan says, "whatever as long as we not waiting for two weeks."

oak said," You are so impatience some time Ryan and besides they will here tomorrow."

Jonathan," do you know they names."

Oak says," yes I do. Their names are Milano, Henniger, and Kayla."

Ryan says, "you are saying that Kayla is becoming a trainer."

Amber says, "Oh no this is going to be a long night. Thanks a lot Jonathan for asking for their names."

Jonathan says," What do you mean!"

amber says," Kayla is Ryan's girlfriend that's what Jonathan."

Jonathan said, "I didn't know Ryan even had a girlfriend."

Ryan says," I told you yesterday that I and Kayla were going together you big idiot."

Jonathan said," I must have been sleep when you told me."

Ryan said,'' More like daydreaming about Amber if you ask me ha-ha."

Jonathan said," shut the hell up you air head. It is not you do daydreaming about dumb stuff."

Amber said," that is enough out of you two. You are acting like babies."

Ryan said," like you never act like a child."

Amber said "tell me when I act like that."

Jonathan said," every time you go shopping and you see something on sale."

Amber said," no. I do not."

Jonathan and Ryan said," yes, you do."

Oak said," that enough out of you three." ding donga/n I know it is not original but give me break ok - the doorbell rang.

Jonathan said," someone that the door." as he went to the door. "Who is it?"

the other person said," It is Kayla."

Ryan said," Kayla is already here. I thought her would that we would. Who cares? Kayla is here."

Amber said, "Sit down boy. Ryan, you baka."

Jonathan said," calm down," letting Kayla and two boys in.

Kayla said," Ryan what you doing? I thought you would had already left on your journey by now."

Ryan asked, "Kayla who are these two?"

Kayla said," They are Henniger and Milano."

Jonathan and Amber said," Hi"

"Hello there," said a blue hair boy," the name is Milano, and he is Henniger," pointing to a blonde hair boy.

Professor oak said, "Ok it is time for you three to pick your partners for your travels."

Kayla asked," What do we have to pick from?"

Professor Oak said," you may pick from bulbasaur, totodile, and charmander."

Kayla said," all right then, I'll pick charmander."

Milano said," I'll take bulbasaur."

Henniger said, "I got totodile then."

Jonathan said, "With all that settle where we will go first then?" A whole lot of blank stares came his way as if he was crazy.

Amber said, "Have you lost your mind look. What time it is. We can decide it in the morning."

"I'm with Amber on this one, Jonathan. It is late. And you know if I say it's late that means it late. And I want to get some sleep before we leave," stated Ryan.

Professor Oak said," They are right, Jonathan. It is getting late, and you do want to start your journey rested. Don't you?"

"You're right. I get too excited for my own good," said Jonathan.

"Hey Professor Oak, where do I put these? Oh, hi Amber, Ryan, and Jonathan what you doing here and who are they," said someone as everyone turn to see who it was.

"Tracy, what are you doing here? I thought you were traveling in the Johto," said Ryan.

"I just got back two days ago," said Tracy.

"Oh, I thought you be back a week after we left, "said Jonathan.

"Hey, Jonathan, it is time for us to go home," Amber said, "You can talk to him tomorrow before we leave."

"Ok. Just don't bite my head off," said Jonathan. With that said, everyone bid each other a good night. Kayla, Henniger, and Milano stayed with Professor Oak for the night to get ready for their journey. Jonathan was up all night because he was too excited to sleep for the next day. Amber was packing all the thing she would need and things she want to take along. Ryan was sound asleep; having dreams about having Kayla traveling with him and the other way around. Henniger was working on his laptop. Milano was checking and listing all of his items.

THE NEXT DAY

The next day arrived as fast as the last day end. Jonathan woke up late as usual and was racing to meet the other at Professor Oak's house before they left him.

"Wait for me," cried Jonathan as he ran down the road.

"There you are Jonathan," said Ryan," let me guess you overslept again, didn't you?"

"Shut the hell up, Ryan," said Jonathan," I did not get much sleep last night."

"We can see that one, Jonathan," said Tracy, "you are still in your pajamas."

"No, I'm no... I am," said Jonathan looking down at what he was wearing.

"You remind me of Ash when started his journey as a trainer," said Professor Oak.

"What do you mean," asked Jonathan.

"When ash started his journey, he came running to my lab in his pajamas," explained Professor Oak.

"Oh," everyone said.

"Jonathan, you knew that you are still in you pajamas so I brought you some clothes to change into," said Jonathan's mom coming down the road with a back pack.

"MOM KEEP IT DOWN I DON'T WHAT THE WHOLE TOWN TO KNOW," cried Jonathan.

"Sorry dear but my little boy starting his own journey," she says

"Mom please stops it," Jonathan said. After a few minutes, Jonathan was out with his regular clothes on. "Ok, where we are going," he asked.

"To the Hoenn," Ryan, Kayla, and Henniger shouted.

"To the Johto," Walsenburg and Amber cried.

"To the Kanto," Jonathan says.

"This is not going to be pretty," says Tracy. And Tracy was right, the new trainers were arguing the second he said it. They could not believe that everyone else did not want to travel in the same area.

"I thought that we would start in the Kanto. I don't believe you two," said Jonathan.

"I thought that we were going to the Johto. You, too, must have forgotten," said Amber.

"I know that we were going to the Hoenn. You, two, have lost it," said Ryan. Kayla was trying to calm Ryan down while Professor Oak and Tracy tried the same with Amber and Jonathan.

"Well, this day was going to come sooner or later," said Professor Oak," It looks like it is you time to part ways you three. I hate to say it but it is time for you three to go in different directions."

"What," the three of them said.

"It is time for you to go your own ways. None of you will happy if you force the others to go your way," said Tracy.

"Well, it can't be helped then. I guess this is good-bye guys. We can at least get to Viridian City before we split-up," Jonathan said bitterly.

"Yeah," Amber and Ryan said in unison.

"It is not forever you three. You will meet again down the road maybe as opponents," said Professor Oak trying to comfort the group of friends." You must not let your friendship die because of this." he said.

"I know but it does not make it easier," said Jonathan.

"Hey, we can travel to Viridian City before we part ways," said Amber.

"Yeah, we can say our good-byes then," said Ryan. With that the group of new trainers set out knowing that it would their last time together for a long time.

"Well it looks like there is some new trainers out there," said a male voice.

"Yes and they splitting up in Viridian," Said a female voice.

Narrator (Ash): Unknown to new heroes there is a new evil watching them. Who are these two and what do they want with our new heroes stay tune in and found out next time?


End file.
